Ashes
by BlueMoonDog
Summary: The town of Radiant Garden is ruled by an uncaring dictator whom secretly plots the ruin of the city. Leon escaped to the town after personal tragedies were too much to bear. But then who's this child? Sora or Roxas? And Cloud wants to be a dad too.


**Okay, originally I wanted to write a story about how Leon would take care of a little Sora (because I adore those types of fanfics~), and possibly add some CloudxLeon action too. However I got to writing, and this fantasy type monster exploded!**

**Ideas just came forth as I kept writing, so it's okay if you're a little confused. But hopefully not too much!**

**I was very excited to post this, so there may be many errors. However if it distracts you, tell me in a review and I will give this chapter a more thorough cleanup.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! Oh and reviews are my bars of chocolate! xD**

**Warning:** This story will contain a future malexmale relationship between Leon and Cloud, an alternate universe feel to the world of Radiant Garden (although I tried to stay as canon as possible!), some drama with an evil dictator, and a tinge of unrequited!LeonxAerith.

If any bothers you, please choose a different story! But if you do continue, I bid you happy travels.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; its universe or characters…which belong to Square Enix and Disney…but if I did...I'd be kinda scared of the responsibility. ;o

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Prologue-ish**

Radiant Garden's one and only orphanage stood in the perimeter of the town square; replacing what the town had dubbed the 'holding storage' building for hardware equipment and resources for the many workers. Several years ago Radiant Garden, formally known as Hollow Bastion, went under a major restoration movement that required many, if not all, of the town's inhabitants to help out in the construction of the run down or abandoned houses. The cause of such desolation was what was named, 'The Doom Day'.

On The Doom Day, a great shadow had come from the fissure on the outskirts of the town, and had spread like wildfire. It is highly speculated what had exactly happened to the previous inhabitants of Hollow Bastion because no one who had experienced the event was to be found. Years later the town was found deserted by an ambitious scholar. He had come to the remains of the town because he had read about the Great Shadow in his text and became passionate about unlocking the secrets of its being. The scholar figured he could learn a great deal by witnessing the tangible remnant of the shadow's power. He didn't find any clues from the ruins immediately but was not deterred. He decided that he simply needed time to scope the area around the town and decipher his texts in detail, which meant taking residence in the forgotten city.

However the scholar quickly realized that he needed help to live in the desolate town. He needed electricity, food, and other services that other people could help provide him with. The scholar quickly beseeched his friends from Traverse Town to help him out on the prospect of creating a brand new community. Many towns were suffering from overcrowding, pollution, or bad economy, so when word got out in Traverse Town of a new town a fair distance away with dirt cheap housing, granted if you were the one to pick up the hammer and nail, and spacious environment where the air was still free of pollutants, many people packed their families and set out to the new area. Skeptical families however chose to stay where they were, and deemed the new town as a sure way to failure.

When the first wave of people arrived they quickly set out restoring the town to its former glory. By saw, hammer, nail, and a great deal of patience the town slowly grew to be inhabitable. By three years the town had thirty five houses with occupants enjoying electricity, a town square with an almost working fountain in the eastern corner, and shops that were quickly converting empty lots. Other places such as the church and orphanage, took the space of old storage buildings.

The people of Radiant Garden, as they had decided to rename the city, lived in peace. And once a year the town residents would celebrate the town's birth along with remembrance and homage for the previous inhabitants of the town. The people of Radiant Garden were told by the mayor that they had been overwhelmed by the Great Shadow but assured them that the shadow could not come again. However their mayor, the scholar who first came to the abandoned Hollow Bastion, failed to mention his attempts to coerce the Great Shadow back.

-0-0-0-

**Chapter One**

A man with long brown hair with leather pants and belts, two around his waist as well as a pair around his left forearm, walked through the door of the orphanage. Upon the sound of the closing door several pairs of childish eyes blinked up to the man.

Then in minutes said man was bombarded by at least ten kids, all of varying ages with broad smiles and adorement in their eyes.

"Papa Leon's back!" One five-year old girl with blond pigtails exclaimed. Her slightly worn down red dress fluttered around the girl as she gave a little twirl in her joy.

A boy a couple inches taller than the twirling girl gave an aghast look. "It's not _Papa _Leon Ami! It's _Father _Leon! Get it right."

The girl named Ami stopped twirling to look at the boy. She immediately gave him a displeased pout.

"But I like calling Papa Leon, Papa Leon!" She then turned her big brown eyes up to the man with hope. "It's okay if I call you that right Papa?"

Leon smiled down at the girl and placed his hand on Ami's head. The girl laughed when Leon messed up her hair by shaking his hand.

"I don't really mind what you call me, sweetheart. Papa Leon or Father Leon is fine." Leon spoke with a heartwarming smile on his face.

He looked to the boy in amusement. "Really Darien, Ami can do things her own way too. Just because you are her big brother…" Leon dragged on, knowing that Darien would protest at the teasing, even if it was quite obvious he cared deeply about his little sis. Unfortunately, it also meant that most of the time Darien wanted Ami to be exactly like him.

"Ami can do her own things! But…my way of doing things are better!" Darien insisted. Behind Leon's leg Ami blew her tongue out to her brother.

Leon smiled good naturedly. "Riiigghht. Anyways, I gotta catch you brats later, I need to speak to Aerith." He easily walked past the little kids because most stopped in their efforts to get close to Leon to make kissy sounds that all youngsters do.

"Oh Aerith!" Two prankster boys intoned, doing a terribly exagerrated and wrong interpretation of Leon.

The long haired man chuckled. "Knock it off you two. I know you're just jealous." Leon smirked back at them.

The looks of horror on the boy's faces were hilarious to Leon. He almost burst out with a laugh, but decided against it. However he couldn't hold it as he saw the boys take off, exclaiming about the horrors of girl cooties.

He smiled for a minute longer and then walked to the back of the building to find Aerith in the kitchen, making many helpings of grilled cheese for lunch.

Hearing someone enter the room, the girl with dazzling emerald eyes turned to Leon with a spatula in hand. "Leon, it's great to see you! How are you?" She asked with a warm smile.

Leon gave a smile back. Often times he questioned why he didn't date Aerith. She was such a kind and gentle person, whom was nice to every stranger and loved children. Obviously she would make a great mother and he would love her eternally. But that was usually the point where he remembered that Aerith had no interest in love. She didn't want to love again, not after her husband Zack had died. That was why she had moved from a big city to the escape Radiant Garden provided. But it wasn't to say that she was callous towards those who were interested in her; she would just shrug off romantic gestures and persist to be strictly friends. Aerith was also one of Leon's closest friends, and he didn't want to ruin that by proposing to her.

"I'm doing fine. I brought over some more bread from Mrs. Potts and meat from Mr. Jones." Leon said and gestured to the leather satchel around his shoulder.

Aerith gave a slight gasp. "Mr. Jones? But he doesn't give out meat for free! Oh Leon you didn't."

Leon shook his head. "Of course I did Aerith, it's the least I can do. The kids need more than bread and cheese to thrive on…They deserve more." He spoke softly with slight bitterness.

Aerith downcasted her eyes. "I know what you mean. But the other families do need to support their families too. They can't all donate for thirteen growing children…But the donations we do receive serve us fine." The girl smiled in confidence. Although Leon could see that she too, wished the kids in her charge had more options available to them.

Leon frowned after a minute. "Maybe if that good for nothing mayor would get up from his castle and books and actually help us, the children would have more options." He stated derisively.

Aerith slightly grew uncomfortable. "I suppose so…but perhaps he's busy."

The man gave Aerith an incredulous look. "Busy?" He repeated. "The only time any one sees him anymore is at the 'Festival of Remembrance' and even then he's reading a book on the side when he's not giving a speech. I don't think he cares about this town at all!" Leon added with finality.

After a pause Aerith brought up her head and gave a smile. "Maybe you should become our mayor Leon." She continued quickly at the disbelieving frown on her friends face. "Really! You would be a wonderful mayor. You care so much for the children, and you even help out the families who struggle with getting their end meets. You're dependable, kind, and you _listen_ to people." Aerith smiled at Leon as it seemed he was finally entertaining the possibility. "You have my vote." She added.

Leon blinked. Well hell, maybe he could be mayor. It's not like he had a strict occupation; he simply helped out and gained money out of gratitude from his neighbors. Obviously he was strong and capable….Maybe it could work…

"I don't know Aerith." Leon concluded. For some reason he didn't feel he was capable of rooting himself. In truth he had come to this town after personal tragedies were too much to deal with at his home. He only wanted to leave and forget. However whenever he saw the good things he had here, like the kids or Aerith, he would remember exactly what he had and lost. He loved them all, but it hurt him somewhere deep inside to know that he could never have that again. How could he? A happily ever after only happened once.

But back to the point, being mayor would mean that he was committed. He wouldn't have the option to leave anymore. Leon decided that before he'd make any life-changing decisions, he would sort out his life and options.

-0-0-0-

Leon walked back to his home on the near outskirts of the town. He wasn't among the first couple of swarms of bodies wishing to move into Radiant Garden and thus had made his house near the back of town. Early bird home owners lived closer to the town square naturally.

Leon noticed the lights slowly coming on as twilight quickly descended into night. Mothers gathered their children who were playing outside to come in for dinner. Some of these women, and even their oldest daughters, saw Leon and gave a small wave and a self indulgant giggle.

He nodded to each good naturedly. Other than Aerith none of these women interested him. Although it wasn't like he was searching for a wife….

Leon flicked on the light in his living room, dispersing the darkness that had ingulfed the room. The man took note of his modest living room and it's immediately ajoining rooms. On the southern wall was the kitchen, and on the eastern wall a doorway that lead to his one bedroom. The west wall had a nice fireplace for cold nights, and the north wall had the front door…and that was what consisted of Leon's house.

…He just found living a solitary life too quiet.

Leon gave into a rare sight of his own indulgences. He gave a sigh and headed to his room.

-0-0-0-

The next couple of weeks passed by uneventfully. Leon helped out as many people as possible, and Aerith fretted about him good naturedly. The subject of Leon being mayor wasn't brought up again. Leon deduced that Aerith knew he had to confront himself first before making any move.

However Leon didn't find any answers or self revelations. Whenever he dredged up his past by looking at the one framed photo he had on his night stand, he would feel his heart grow heavy and his eyes would swell. He knew he should ask Aerith for help in coping and 'moving on' as doctors say, but he didn't want to worry Aerith. With the kids and her own tragic loss, she had enough to deal with.

Leon was so distracted that he didn't take part in, or noticed, the festival preparations going on around him. He was only aware of the upcoming date when the orphaned kids started to rehearse singing the Remembrance Day song. Leon had been slightly puzzled as he listened to it. The song referred to a mythical bird known as a phoenix, and could have been interpreted as having nothing to do with their town at all. Nonetheless the song was enchanting, both in tune and plot. At the start of the song a phoenix soars across the sky while leaving rainbows in its wake. The living things on the earth below were happy to see the beautiful birds passage. They continued to watch the phoenix in peace and joy everyday. But then one day a great darkness engulfed the sky and neared the phoenix. However before the shadow could get to it, the phoenix burst into brilliant flames, repelling the darkness back from where it came from. However many thought the phoenix had died in order to protect Earth's inhabitants and mourned for it. But then a pile of ashes, that was thought to be the remains of the phoenix, rustled and a baby phoenix was unearthed. Everyone was overjoyed at this miracle.

Leon surmised that the bird was supposed to represent Hollow Bastion and how it was overtaken by the shadow, but from its ashes rose Radiant Garden. Leon would have aplouded the composer who thought to use this fantastical metaphor, but didn't neccesarily believe in the existance of phoenixes. How could he when the phoenix was currently being overseen and ruled by an uncaring imp?

Leon smirked to himself at his own metaphor for the mayor. However he stopped once several kids asked him what was wrong to make his face look so scary.

-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2- Remembrance Day**

Leon looked down at his suit and grimaced. Granted it was a nice suit and Aerith had insisted that he was stunning in it, but Leon wished he were wearing something else. Part of the reason for his disdain was that he wasn't used to the outfit. It wasn't his comfortable white t-shirt and black leather jacket, or matching leather pants that made him feel sure they wouldn't fall off what with his arrangement of belts.

What Leon was in now was a nice white fleece dress shirt beneath a white jacket that unfortunately, was already making him feel too warm. And then there were the white pants that had no belt loops for belts to make Leon feel secure at all. It was too baggy for his taste too, because it wasn't plastered to his legs.

This was his first year in Radiant Garden to take part in the Remembrance Day festival and all he had in the formal wear department was what he wore on his wedding day.

As that thought crossed his mind for the twentieth time that night, Leon again adjusted the collar of his undershirt thinking it was too tight when it really wasn't.

He then exited his home and headed towards the town sqaure.

Paper lanterns surrounded the perimeter, hanging from yarn that was attached to several of the shops roofs and other tiable spots. All of the towns inhabitants were already gathered and mingling with eachother in the nicest clothes they had. Each talked and inquired how their families were fairing this week, and 'gosh wasn't the moon brilliant tonight'? Leon would've rolled his eyes if he didn't think it was polite.

That was when he spotted Aerith across the way, and the sight of her took his breath away. She wore a long dress that started out white on the bodice and then went into deeper reds as the gown trailed to the bottom. He smiled as he noted the dozens upon dozens of gliters in the red sections of the dress. No doubt the kids had a field day helping Aerith splatter around the glitters.

He approached her and gently took her hand. Leon noted how the blush she wore for eyeshadow brought out her green eyes.

"You look brilliant Aerith." Leon spoke softly, so only she could hear.

Aerith gave a shy smile and blushed. "You don't think it's too plain? I didn't have many matterials to work with and tried to make do."

Leon gave a firm shake of the head. "I think you're more beautiful because you made that dress. It's purely you." He spoke resolutely. Then, to lighten the slightly romantic feeling, Leon added, "I noticed the sparkles. Who helped you?"

Aerith laughed. "All of them actually. Yesterday I asked who wanted to throw the glitter around and they all volunteered! Even the boys, I was shocked."

Leon gave a slight chuckle. "I bet they were hoping to make a mess."

She shook her head. "Nope. I explained clearly that if they made a mess they had to clean it up."

"Wow, how harsh Aerith. You torture those poor kids."He admonished with a smile as both knew that it was all sarcasm.

"I can be mean if I want to, Mr. Leon." Aerith stated good naturedly as she poked Leon in the chest. They both laughed and went out to the dance floor.

-0-0-0

After a magical evening of dancing with Aerith and several of his kids from the orphanage, Leon decided he needed a breath of fresh air. He definitely wasn't running away from the married women of the town as they thrust their elligible daughters hands to him.

Leon marvelled how quiet the streets were now that everyone was down at the town square. The only sounds he could hear were the footfalls of his black formal shoes as they hit cobblestone.

A quick movement out of the corner of his vision made Leon halt. He paused and narrowed his eyes as he quickly but silently looked to his left. Even with the minimal lighting, because the lamposts stationed through the town wouldn't turn on for another half hour, Leon could see the outline of the dumpsters in the vacant lot. It was a secluded area on the farthest edge of town, for no one wanted to live near a whole towns' worth of garbage. Luckily the garbage wasn't there for long, as the person in charge of the garbage had to incinerate the pile in a safe area away from town. It was a little archaic, but because there weren't exactly roads for a garbage truck to transfer the garbage they had to do something. It was also quite environmentally healthy.

But Leon didn't entertain any more thought of the town's garbage system because he saw that strange movement again. He couldn't tell what the thing moving was, it seemed to perfectly blend into the shadows.

Shadows…that sounded familiar, Leon thought with a frown.

The vacant lot stood in complete darkness for another second, until two pinpoints of yellow light seemed to appear out of nowhere. And with that Leon could see an almost definite outline of the creature, as it was the only thing to explain why parts of the darkness was twitching inhumanely. Leon stiffened, realization quickly coming to him.

It was strangely reminiscent to the day three years ago when his life had frozen over. When the center of Leon's universe was plunged into darkness by a creature practically identical in species to this creature in the alleyway of dumpsters.

Leon cursed to himself. If this was really one of those creatures from back in Traverse Town then he had best warn the townspeople.

The shadow being had still yet to notice Leon, or at least was not concerned with the brunet male. It seemed oddly fixated on the small form nestled on the brick wall. Leon had thought it was an odd looking bag of garbage, but quickly realized it could be something else.

Quickly Leon found a conveniently placed lead pipe lying to the side of the entranceway to the garbage dumpsters. He gripped the object for a second and then threw it at the shadow, hoping it would distract the shadow or better yet make it disappear.

The shadow glanced up and stopped its forward motion to the odd shaped form. Leon would've blinked his eyes in bewilderment if he had not already witnessed the scene before him now. The shadow practically melted into the ground just before the pipe landed, making a loud clanking noise. The sound was amplified by the emptiness of the alleyway as it was bordered by two of the old storage buildings that hadn't yet been reconstructed.

After the last waves of noise dissolved Leon found, to his relief, that there was no more moving shadow. At least this time he was able to do something against the unknown creature.

Leon entered the alleyway, his eyes haven grown accustomed to the minimal amount of light after staring at it for the last several minutes.

He reached his hand towards the top of the mass and was startled to find hair. It was very soft and silky, even if it was unusually spiky. Leon then noticed the rest of the small figure. It was a child, a boy if he had to guess.

The shock passed quickly, and was replaced by his own fatherly instincts.

"Let's get you out of here, okay kiddo?" Leon said to the unconscious child. He prayed the boy was only sleeping and was not attacked to have passed out. Regardless he picked up the child gently and nestled him in the crook of his arm.

In the back of his mind Leon knew he was familiar to this body shape and weight. How could he not? It felt like the past three years had not passed, and Leon was still living a blissful life with his angel. As if his son Roxas was still alive and in his arms.

-0-0-

Aerith glanced away from her kids, still clapping away as they had finished their beautiful performance of singing the Remembrance Day song. It was a lovely song, but Aerith felt her heart swell at how much effort and practice the children had made in order to make this year's song the best yet.

But the brunet girl's hands stilled as she saw Leon coming up to her, holding a sleeping child whom she never saw in town before, in his arms.

"Leon? What-?" Aerith asked as soon as Leon reached her. Luckily the people nearest to them were still busy clapping and because of the noise, could not hear the conversation between the young woman who ran the orphanage and her male friend. Some who did see them thought the boy in Leon's arm was a child from the orphanage that they might've not seen before. Eventually they lost interest in the trio as the mayor came on stage.

"The children of Radiant Garden's orphanage did an astounding performance didn't they?" the mayor said with a smile. A wave of applause was his answer. The man then proceeded to talk about the success of the town for that year with its great output of restoration, how he was proud to govern such admirable people and so and and so forth. He did not mention however how that years taxes had increased by a startling twenty percent. Many families who were suffering to cover their ends meet shifted their gazes away, not wanting their neighbors to know they were struggling. Everyone was friendly to the other, but many of the folk were proud and headstrong. It explained why they came to the remains of Hollow Bastion; they were not daunted by the neccesity of having to do manual labor in order to gain a secure home. As a proud society, one did not ask for help if there was still a chance that they could make things work by their own effort.

Amidst the mayor's speech Leon and Aerith discreetly walked through the crowds and into a secluded area.

"Leon?" Aerith prompted again after Leon had previously evaded her questions by requesting they leave to a quieter area.

"Aerith…I found this boy in the garbage alleyway. He was by himself, propped up against the wall. He's been unconscious ever since." Leon informed quickly. What he was about to reveal needed to be said now, but he knew he had to give the information about the boy first because that's what Aerith cared about.

Aerith's eyes widened and a frown was set on her face. "He was alone? I wonder what happened…Poor thing." She spoke softly as she lightly brushed her fingers against the boy's brown spiky hair. She smiled slightly as she took in the boy's odd but adorable hairstyle.

Leon's eyes softened. He knew Aerith was falling in love with this kid as much as he was. The boy hadn't even opened his eyes and yet he had the undivided love and protection from two people he didn't know.

Then he remembered the shadowy creature. He wasn't sure if he should make the discovery public, but after he told Aerith he would let her decide what course they would follow.

"Aerith." Leon spoke, trying to regain the girl's attention. She reluctantly looked away from the slumbering child to her dear friend. Leon paused, thinking that there was no turning back once he told her about the creature…or the circumstances of what made him move to Radiant Garden.

-0-0-

The mayor glanced up as he saw two people walking through the crowd and towards the platform he was now on. He faintly recalled these two, which was a feat in itself since he wasn't often in town to memorize faces; memorizing names were practically impossible. The mayor knew these two were exceptional due to their many charitable deeds for the townsfolk and the orphans. He would've sneered. He found no use in people who lived for the sake of others. What was the point if the people you helped eventually expected you to do everything for them? It was because of the 'goodness' in people that bred lazyness in others. In his view a person provided for themselves.

And yet the mayor smiled. Extortion of people however…that was something he viewed quite productive. Why, he wouldn't have gotten nearly as far in his research if the townsfolk hadn't installed the electricity that powered his castle and laptop, or provided him with a steady flow of food and water. The taxes he implored on the people for 'restoration funds' were actually being used to buy expensive texts, equipment, and means to keep an up and running connection between the other worlds. He would've laughed some more if he wasn't in public of these simple folk. They did not even know about the other worlds. And why should they? They might get ideas and start actually thinking that they didn't need a mayor to run their community or stoped believing he was actively surveiling the area for any dangers. He couldn't afford that. So naturally he kept that tidbit of information to himself.

"Mr. Mayor! We…that is Leon and I, have urgent news!" the girl with the pretty green eyes and chestnut hair spoke beseechingly.

The mayor plastered on an appropriate look of shock and concern. "Why yes, my dear girl! And what on earth is this news?" He spoke as if he were talking to a little child. From what he understood, people were comforted and preferred soothing tones for a leader. This method assured them that the leader still cared about the people and had their best interest in mind. Pathetic.

Leon looked to Aerith and was pleased to see that she was just as ticked off of being addressed in such a patronizing tone. However the girl only faltered slightly and continued on down to business.

"Mayor, there was a shadow creature spotted in the garbage alleyway on the outskirt of town. Leon discovered it and found a child-" As Aerith said this, Leon quickly became the focus of attention of everyone in the town square. Everyone was trying to see the child that they had earlier written off as a shy boy from the orphanage. Leon reflexively frowned and clutched the boy more fully to him, not wishing anyone to take the boy from him if they had the thought to. The girl noticed this and gave a slight frown in apology to her friend. Thus she quickly continued her speech to gain back the attention of the people.

"He scared it off, but there may be a possibility that more of these creatures could be around." Aerith finished. She looked up to the mayor in the eye, willing him to make a decision.

The mayor did not say anything for a while. The people of Radiant Garden looked on in pride as they saw their leader diligently thinking of a way to solve this latest crisis. They had no doubt that the mayor would think of the perfect solution. He was a scholar afterall!

However the mayor's thoughts were no where near the wellbeing of the inhabitants of his town, but rather thinking with maniacal glee that this was a sign of the Great Shadow's return. After years of research and effort trying to coerce the great being back, he might've found the breakthrough he was so desperately searching for! However the mayor knew he had to give an answer now to placate the naïve citizens of his.

He gave a smile to all. The people smiled in turn, convinced that their mayor had come to a solution.

"I highly doubt, my dear, that anymore 'shadows' could appear. Afterall it is a dark night, perhaps your male friend here was mistaken and imagined an ordinary shadow's movement of its own acord." The mayor went on.

Leon would've gaped if he was any other person. However as it was, he simply decided on deepening his frown and narrowed his eyes. How dare that imp insinuate that he had 'imagined' the whole event! His eyesight was impeccable and he definitely was not the type of person to 'cry wolf'. He hoped his neighbors realized this too, or he really hadn't made an impression on these people at all.

Without realizing Leon looked towards the faces of Aerith and the orphan kids now standing next to her. He was glad to see that they sported indignant and disbelieving glances to their mayor. He knew he was unquestionably supported by them.

But Leon was also pleased to note that at least most people were shifting their gazes and shuffling their feet, probably thinking Leon was trustworthy despite the mayor's view otherwise. He internally smiled as he particularly saw Mrs. Potts demeanor, looking as if she wanted to tell the mayor off for assuming Leon would be fabricating any story. He always did like her.

"Nevertheless, I shall investigate immediately, consulting fellow colleagues away from town if they have any information. But I shall not be leaving without protection for you all. Tomorrow morning a representative will take temporary post as mayor. I beseech you all to treat him kindly and follow his orders. He is more than capable to protect this fine town." He paused and smiled. However in that breif moment people started to throw out questions and concerns. But then the mayor raised his hand and like robots, they quieted immediately.

"I'm afraid I must leave town tonight. I emplore a representative from each household to keep an eye out for suspicious activity." The mayor gave a little nod of his head. "Thus concludes our night of 'Remembrance Day'. Please walk safely back to your homes. Good night." He said.

The people simply stood in shock as the mayor made his dignified if not hasty retreat up the way to his castle a few yards away from town. As the sight of him dissappeared, everyone reacted. Some chatted fervishly about these recent events and the almost disgraceful behavior of their mayor. Others mutely gathered their families and headed for home. Who knows, maybe they were going to pack their bags and head back to wherever they had left from. All anyone really knew that night was that no one was particularly happy with their leader.

0-0-0-

**Okay, I shall stop there. So what did you think? Interesting, boring? What'd you like? Hate? **

**Oh and do you have an opinion/vote of who the mayor is? I haven't decided if I should leave him annonymous or use someone from the KH universe.**

**But Please tell me all about it in a review! I'm pretty excited about this story so I might write up the next chapter soon. But reviews may prompt me even more so to write. ;]**


End file.
